The Chronicles of Helena Kyle
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Helena Kyle es la hija de Bruce Wayne y Selina Kyle recién llegada a Ciudad Gótica junto a su tía para empezar una nueva vida y resolver algunos asuntos de su pasado. Sin saberlo, quedará en medio de una guerra entre las Birds of Prey y los villanos de Ciudad Gótica. Guest Starring: Richard Grayson, Tim Drake y Duela Dent. Parejas: No decidido por el momento. Serie Regular.
1. Bienvenida a Ciudad Gótica

.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo Proyecto sobre Birds of Prey. No será un trabajo tan largo. Probablemente será entre unos quince y veinte capítulos por lo menos. Este Universo será totalmente alterno y no seguirá ningún parámetro salvo el que yo proponga. Así que esperen cualquier sorpresa al respect.**

* * *

***Bueno, no los aburro más y los dejo con este primer capítulo.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**The Chronicles of Helena Kyle"**

'**Birds of Prey Fanfiction'**

**By Spidey_Legend**

.

"_Episodio #01"_

'_Bienvenida a Ciudad Gótica'_

.

Creado y Finalizado: 30/08/2014.

Editado y Publicado: 31/08/2014.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo que sea alguno creado específicamente para este fanfic. No hay ánimo de lucro en la trama de este trabajo. Así que aire.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**H**elena Kyle admiró la fachada de su nueva escuela.

Era realmente gigantesca.

Ella ya sabía todo acerca del edificio pero no por ello, dejaría de estar admirada.

Helena también se fijó en el nombre de la misma y un brote de pensamientos alborotó su cabeza.

Bruce Wayne.

El nombre del hijo favorito de Ciudad Gótica.

Un filántropo playboy que a pesar de pasearse siempre con mujeres hermosas en muchos lugares extravagantes, era la principal fuente laboral de la ciudad.

Bueno, si no contabas a la policía y a las organizaciones criminales.

Sin embargo, para Helena, significaba algo distinto.

Algo más profundo.

Bruce Wayne era su padre.

Su tía se lo había contado todo. Al menos lo que sabía.

Maggie Kyle era la hermana menor de su madre que la crió luego que su madre fuese asesinada por un jefe criminal llamado Black Mask.

De ese incidente pasaron ocho años pero ella lo recordaba bien.

Su madre se había sacrificado para que ella y Maggie pudiesen escapar.

Nunca más la volvió a ver. Ni siquiera a su cuerpo.

Siempre supuso que Black Mask hizo desaparecer el cadáver.

En cuanto a su padre, un día desapareció. Poco antes de su nacimiento.

Su tía nunca hablaba sobre él. Helena sospechaba que sabía algo.

Lo único que supo por su tía, es que ambos solían tener una relación algo errática y que se movían por los mismos círculos.

Helena ponderaba sobre ello. Ella sabía que su madre no era una rica heredera, así que con frecuencia se preguntaba como conoció a Bruce Wayne.

Tal vez el actual CEO de Empresas Wayne podría responderle. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de como aproximarse a Richard Grayson y si alguna vez le respondería al respecto. Después de todo, ella era la legítima heredera de Bruce Wayne.

Hija de sangre. No adoptada como Grayson. Helena no conocía personalmente a Richard como sacar una conclusión. Solo sabía que si quería más información, su tía no era una opción y que tendría que hacerlo por su cuenta.

Y con mucho cuidado. Ser revelada como la hija de un multimillonario desaparecido podría acarrearle muchos problemas.

Al menos, eso era lo que su tía le recordó cuando llegaron a Ciudad Gótica.

Hablando de su tía, Maggie Kyle podría tan sobreprotectora. Helena entendía su punto pero no le cabía que fuese necesario el tener que cambiarse el apellido.

Helena portaba con orgullo el apellido de su madre. Ella se había sacrificado y a veces sentía que cambiarse el nombre era un insulto a su memoria.

Su tía objetaba esa línea de pensamiento. Ambas podían ser tan tercas. Al parecer una característica de la familia Kyle.

Sin embargo, siguió con el plan. Helena sabía que Maggie lo hacía por su bien. Es por ello que ahora ella era Helena Bertinelli y su tía Magdalena Bertinelli.

Ella era una simple estudiante transferida al irse a vivir con su tía tras la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico.

Su tía era una monja en la Iglesia Primera de Ciudad Gótica. Helena no supo como Maggie pudo cometer semejante hazaña de crearse una identidad completamente nueva para ambas y de donde sacó todo el dinero para vivir.

Helena solo averiguó, a través de su tía que su madre había guardado una pequeña fortuna para mantenerse por si le llegara a pasar algo en el futuro. Mujer precavida. Ni que tuviera una bola de cristal.

Ni Maggie ni Helena meditaron mucho en ese aspecto. Simplemente se dedicaron a vivir en forma modesta en Bludhaven los últimos ochos años hasta que un día Maggie decidió que debían regresar a la ciudad natal y aquí estaban.

"_¿Podemos ayudarte?"._ La pregunta sacó a Helena de su especie de trance.

Su vista se dirigió hacia la voz femenina que le habló amablemente. La chica tenía una complexión parecida a la suya. Probablemente algún entrenamiento en artes marciales Se la notaba fuerte y decidida. Helena siempre se sorprendió de su habilidad innata para conocer hechos de las personas frente a sí. Como si se tratara de un poder especial. Su tía reía cuando ella le comentaba. Maggie le dijo una vez que su padre hacia lo mismo pero para identificar a los enemigos de Empresas Wayne.

Sin embargo, lo más notorio de su apariencia eran sus ojos. Rojos apasionados que compensaban el mismo color en su cabello. Helena supo inmediatamente que algo había con esa chica. Nadie normal tenía esos ojos.

Parte de su cerebro pensaba que Ciudad Gótica era algo especial. Su tía le advirtió sobre todos aquellos que tenían poderes y el control de la ciudad.

Aquellas palabras de Maggie tenían que significar algo. Ella nunca hablaba sin propósito. Lo que llevaba a otra cosa, ¿ella tenía poderes? ¿Cuáles exactamente? Otra interrogante por resolver.

Su tía se negaba a contestar.

"_Claro. Soy nueva en la escuela y necesito ir a la oficina del director pero me quedé sorprendida al ver la escuela y bueno…". _Helena simuló sonreir para desviar la atención. Ella podrá ser una adolescente de dieciséis años pero la vida le arrebató a sus padres y tenía una misión. No podía permitirse que nadie descubriese su objetivo.

"_Ah sí, algo común entre los nuevos. Sígueme"_.Esta vez habló el muchacho quien a diferencia de la muchacha, parecía absolutamente normal. Contextura atlética. Helena supuso que practicaría algún deporte. Cabellos y ojos negros. Apenas más alto que ella y la otra chica. Totalmente normal. Y ese era justamente la cuestión. Los normales podían ser los más peligrosos ya que nunca se sabe que esperar de ellos.

El muchacho rápidamente emprendió la marcha y sirvió de guía a ambas muchachas.

"_¿Cómo te llamas?"._ La pregunta sonó demasiado inocente. Helena solo titubeó algunos segundos. Tenía que dejar de ser tan paranoica.

"_Helena Bertinelli"._ Mintió. Ella tenía que recordar que no podía referirse como Kyle. _"Mi tía y yo nos mudamos luego de que la transfiriesen"._ La pelirroja aceptó su corta explicación sin problemas. Por unos instantes, Helena pensó en relajarse. No era ideal el sentirse tan tensa en su primer día de clases.

"_Suele suceder mucho. ¿Tú tía trabaja para Empresas Wayne?"._ Helena no vaciló cuando escuchó la pregunta. Sabía que era algo normal que Empresas Wayne contratase a mucha gente.

"_En realidad no. Mi tía es la nueva hermana en la Iglesia de Ciudad Gótica y la transfirieron de Bludhaven y ya que vivo con ella, bueno, aquí estoy"._

"_¿En serio? Qué interesante"._

La risa de la muchacha era encantadora. Parecía bastante jocosa y amena.

"_Por cierto, casi lo olvido. ¡Vaya modales los míos! Mi nombre es Duela. Duela Dent"._

"_Encantada de conocerte"._

"_Igualmente. A propósito, mi compañero con lindo trasero y que nos está acompañando es Tim Drake. Somos amigos de la infancia"._ Duela sonreía mientras hablaba de su compañero. Helena no pudo evitar una risita cómplice. Aparentemente a Tim no le agradó para nada.

"_Oigan, no soy un pedazo de carne para que admiren"._ Ambas chicas estallaron en carcajadas ante el comentario malhumorado de Tim. La verdad que Duela había sido bastante impertinente.

Helena se alegró de conocerlos. Aparentemente tuvo suerte en encontrarse con ellos. Parecían tan amables y de su edad. Al venir a Ciudad Gótica, tuvo miedo de no poder hacer amigos.

Mientras tanto, sin que lo notase, una cámara de seguridad se posó sobre ella. Alguien había comenzado a vigilarla.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

***Como habrán visto, esto es un Universo Alterno en su totalidad. Tomaré varios elementos de los comic y de las series animadas y lo plasmaré con mis ideas originales.**

* * *

***En este Universo, Helena Kyle/Wayne/Bertinelli son la misma persona. Bruce Wayne está desaparecido desde que ella nació y Selina fue asesinada por Black Mask cuando tenía ocho años. Uno de sus objetivos será averiguar la identidad de su principal enemigo y vengarse. En esto, será parecida a su padre. Mientras tanto, vive con su tía Maggie Kyle quien en este fanfic será completamente normal pero que sabe más de lo que aparente.**

* * *

***Helena tendrá una especie de súper poder, a diferencia de sus padres que consistirá en una empatía de bajo calibre. Por eso puede sentir cosas sobre los demás. Además tendrá reflejos y habilidades para manejar cualquier tipo de arma. Es tan inteligente como sus padres. Aunque no, no tendrá ningún tipo de poder salvo que yo lo decida en un capítulo en forma temporal.**

* * *

***En el próximo capítulo, Helena conocerá a quien está a cargo de la escuela y a algunos de los profesores que se encargarán de educarla. También debutarán las Birds of Prey, aunque no todos sus integrantes.**

* * *

***Entonces, no me queda más que desearles un gran fin de semana. Bueno lo que queda del mismo. Por suerte donde vivo hoy está soleado luego de varios días de frío.**

* * *

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	2. La Entrada de la Directora

.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo Proyecto sobre Birds of Prey. No será un trabajo tan largo. Probablemente será entre unos quince y veinte capítulos por lo menos. Este Universo será totalmente alterno y no seguirá ningún parámetro salvo el que yo proponga. Así que esperen cualquier sorpresa al respect.**

* * *

***Bueno, no los aburro más y los dejo con el segundo capítulo de este fanfic.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"**The Chronicles of Helena Kyle"**

'**Birds of Prey Fanfiction'**

**By Spidey_Legend**

.

"_Episodio #02"_

'_La Entrada de la Directora'_

_._

Creado y Finalizado: 12/10/2014.

Editado y Publicado: 12/10/2014.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo que sea alguno creado específicamente para este fanfic. No hay ánimo de lucro en la trama de este trabajo. Así que aire.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**H**elena tenía razón sobre algo. Si estaba siendo vigilada.

A través de las cámaras, esa persona la estudiaba atentamente mientras se acercaba a la oficina de la directora para que esta le diese la bienvenida y los horarios de la escuela.

La persona en cuestión era nada más ni nada menos que la propia directora de la escuela. Helena no lo sabe aún pero para ella era una persona importante, después de todo, era la única hija biológica de su mentor.

Barbara Gordon había conocido a Bruce Wayne en su adolescencia. La muchacha era una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y tez blanca. Su principal característica eran sus anteojos y una inteligencia poco rivalizada por otras personas.

Su espíritu aventurero e inspiración por héroe de Ciudad Gótica, el legendario Batman, hizo que en sus días se vistiese como Batgirl y luchara contra el crimen.

Sin embargo, esos días de juventud se habían acabado. Al menos como Batgirl cuando el maníaco criminal Joker le disparó en las piernas que culminó con la movilidad en sus piernas y la vida tanto de su padre como de su madrastra y el bebé que estaba esperando.

El día más triste de su vida.

Solo la ayuda de sus amigos hizo que se repusiera y se decidiese por un nuevo estilo de vida.

Ese nuevo estilo la llevó a tomar el nombre clave de Oráculo y continuar ayudando a Batman en la lucha contra el crimen. Claro que su nuevo trabajo deterioró hasta el hartazgo su relación con Richard Grayson pero era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a cometer.

Cuando Batman y joker desaparecieron misteriosamente, Ciudad Gótica cambió para siempre.

El crimen perpetrado por supervillanos prácticamente desapareció. Como si la ida de Batman y joker hubiesen tenido algo directo que ver. Las principales mentes maestras como Dos Caras o el Acertijo estaban en prisión o en Arkham. Incluso Black Mask abandonó Ciudad Gótica para centrarse en Bludhaven. Claro que esto último según los rumores.

Por lo tanto, los únicos que ahora reinan en el rubro del crimen, son las antiguas familias de la mafia que constantemente se disputan el territorio y el poder gobernar sobre los demás competidores.

Barbara dejó la actividad como Oráculo pero no sin revisar diariamente alguna noticia que podría servir a los nuevos protectores de Ciudad Gótica.

Tras la desaparición de Bruce, Dick tomó el manto de Batman y se erigió como el nuevo protector, claro que de distinta forma ya que tanto Bruce y Dick eran distintos. Pretender que fuese el mismo era cosa de tontos. Para su suerte, la mayor parte de los criminales y los policías aún creían que era el mismo.

Eso no le importaba. Dick se tomó las responsabilidades muy en serio y a esta altura de su vida, había demostrado que estaba bastante capacitado para ello.

Mientras, Barbara se dedicó a la educación. En honor a su mentor y con ayuda de su ex amante, fundaron la escuela y ella fue escogida como directora de la misma, desempeñando en ese papel hasta la actualidad.

Barbara decidió que la escuela debía tener un doble propósito. Educar a las futuras generaciones y a la vez evitar que cayeran en las malas influencias.

Últimamente a Barbara le estaba preocupando un nuevo jugador.

No sabía quien era, solo que era mujer y que según los rumores estaba pretendiendo reclutar jóvenes y entrenarlos

No sabía para que propósito. La única buena noticia es que ninguna de las familias de Ciudad Gótica estaba detrás de ese proyecto.

Es por ello que Barbara se decidió a llamarlas para investigar.

Ellas eran sus antiguas compañeras en las Birds of Prey, Dinah Lance y Zinda Blake.

Absolutamente de confianza y extremadamente muy buenas en su trabajo. Dinah se hacía llamar Black Canary y Zinda Lady Blackhawk.

Hacia una semana que las tres se reunieron y planearon como resolver el enigma. Obviamente le avisó a Dick por si este se topaba con alguna pista. Lo mismo para sus ayudantes Nightwing y Robin pero ella prefería que se mantuvieran en el rol de proteger la ciudad de los actuales peligros.

Todavía no tenían nada. Solo los mismos rumores una y otra vez. Chicos que aparentemente podían ser una pista, terminaban en un callejón sin salida; ya sea con una venta normal de drogas o un chico que decidía huir de casa o para irse con sus amigos.

La situación era muy frustrante.

Para aumentar la vigilancia, decidió enrolar a Dinah como profesora de Educación Física para así tener otro par de ojos.

Zinda la ayudaría con la vigilancia externa y luego en la noche se turnaban.

Barbara ya había decidido que tendría que recurrir a su vieja identidad si la situación no mejoraba.

Al verla a Helena por las cámaras, Barbara se sintió algo incómoda.

Tal vez era la imagen de la muchacha pero había algo en su expresión cuando se ponía seria que le resultaba familiar

Había escuchado el nombre de la muchacha cuando se presentó frente a Tim y a Duela. Helena Bertinelli no le sonaba para nada. Tal vez la confundía con alguien más. Si, seguramente debía ser eso.

Sin embargo, al saber que se dirigía a su oficina, tendría la única oportunidad de indagarla frente a frente y si quería ser más meticulosa, una pequeña averiguación no dañaba a nadie.

La puerta de la oficina sonó unos cinco minutos después y ella autorizó la entrada.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

***Como habrán visto, esto es un Universo Alterno en su totalidad. Tomaré varios elementos de los comic y de las series animadas y lo plasmaré con mis ideas originales.**

* * *

***En este Universo, Helena Kyle/Wayne/Bertinelli son la misma persona. Bruce Wayne está desaparecido desde que ella nació y Selina fue asesinada por Black Mask cuando tenía ocho años. Uno de sus objetivos será averiguar la identidad de su principal enemigo y vengarse. En esto, será parecida a su padre. Mientras tanto, vive con su tía Maggie Kyle quien en este fanfic será completamente normal pero que sabe más de lo que aparente.**

* * *

***Helena tendrá una especie de súper poder, a diferencia de sus padres que consistirá en una empatía de bajo calibre. Por eso puede sentir cosas sobre los demás. Además tendrá reflejos y habilidades para manejar cualquier tipo de arma. Es tan inteligente como sus padres. Aunque no, no tendrá ningún tipo de poder salvo que yo lo decida en un capítulo en forma temporal.**

* * *

***Tal como lo indica el título y el mismo capítulo, ya tenemos más personajes que se agregan a este universo. El tercer capítulo se dará a conocer acerca dela misteriosa persona por la cual Barbara está preocupada y quien será la principal antagonista.**

* * *

***Entonces, no me queda más que desearles un gran fin de semana. Bueno lo que queda del mismo.**

* * *

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
